The Chakra Dragon Slayer
by gregford117
Summary: Naruto is the son of a Dragon, The Chakra Dragon. Fighting to protect those precious to him watch as he goes on his adventures in the magical land of Fiore. please R&R (Dragon Slayer Naruto) M for language and adult content later on
1. Chapter 1

**Chakra Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 1: Son of a dragon

"Dragon" normal speech

'Dragon' Normal thinking

**"Dragon" Dragon/Demon speech**

**'Dragon' Dragon/Demon thinking **

**x768**

Flying through the skies in Fiore was a large dragon with large red scales adorning his upper body and had a white underbelly in a style similar to most dragons, where his next started he has six red magatama on his underbelly where his his neck started, one of his most unique features was his eyes. His eyes were purple with a ripple pattern. This was Hagoromo The Chakra Dragon.

Hagoromo was a proud and powerful dragon and was amongst the most powerful of his brethren along with Igneal, and Acnologia. However unlike a lot of other dragons we was not arrogant, he did not wreak havoc wherever he went. No, Hagoromo desired peace not war, many other dragons thought him foolish for his views however few voiced these opinions as they were weary of this power and might.

It was as Hagoromo was flying through the sky that he sensed a very powerful and potent magic signature. Now normally this would not be of concern to him however despite the power of the magic he could tell its origin was very very young, so he decided to investigate.

It was then that he noticed a small boy in a clearing in the woods in tattered and ruined clothing, the child had blonde messy hair that spiked wildly, he had bright blue eyes that shinned in the day light, the boy looked very skinny, indicating he was rather malnourished he also appeared to be shivering and...wait was he crying?

After looking him over Hagoromo found the boy to be rather interesting to so he decided to approach him so he flew down and landed in front of him. This of course startled and scared the boy but who could blame him? Its not everyday a dragon just comes up out of the sky and lands in front of you.

After Hagoromo realised the child wasn't going to say anything he decided to speak first **"Tell me child why do you cry?"**

At this the young boy;s eyes widened. Did a dragon just start talking to him instead of eating him?. Finally he managed to let out a reply "W-who Are you? Are you going to e-eat me?" he asked absolutely terrified.

"**You know it is customary to give your own name before asking others" **Hagoromo said with a pause **"and to answer your other question, no I do not wish to eat you"**

"I'm Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki. Now can you tell me who you are dragon-san?" he asked, he stopped stuttering as he was no longer scared as the dragon said he wouldn't eat him, however he was still weary of him.

"**h yes of course, I am Hagoromo The Chakra Dragon. Now would you mind telling me why you are crying Naruto-kun?" **Hagoromo asked in a kind and friendly voice with no malice in it what so ever.

"The other day the town I lived in was attacked by bad men in masks came and-and-and" he just didn't know what to say he was crying again and he didn't want to cry he wanted to be strong for his friends but he couldn't stop crying.

Hagoromo knew this was obviously hard for the Naruto from what he said about men in masks it sounded like more followers of the zeref cult, they had been raiding towns and taking the children off along with others to become slaves and build their "Tower of Heaven".

"**Calm down Naruto-kun take deep breaths and take your time" **Hagoromo said reassuring him.

After a few minutes Naruto finally recomposed himself and started again "The nasty men in masks killed loads of people and then they took my friends in the orphanage" he said still sniffling a little "The only reason I got away was because the old lady from the orphanage distracted the masked men"

"**I am sorry for your loss Naruto-kun, but since you have no one left what do you say to coming with me, and I will train you in magic?" **Hagoromo asked he had heard of others taking human children as their own and trained them in **Dragon Slayer Magic**. The more notable of them being Igneel, and Metalicana

At this Naruto's face lit up in joy he would be trained in magic? He had heard all the story's of mages and their lifestyle and he wanted to be a mage too but no one In his former village knew magic therefore he couldn't learn it then but now he had a chance.

"I'd love to! What type of Magic will you teach me Hagoromo-ojisan?" he asked bouncing with excitement

"**Well Naruto-kun should you prove yourself strong enough, which I have little doubt you will I won't be teaching normal magic, no I will be teaching you Dragon Slyer Magic, or more Specifically Chakra Dragon Slayer Magic. And also from now on I am your father so please address me as such"** Hagoromo said

"Ok... Tou-san"

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: I hope you liked this as its my first ever fanfiction i've wrote, im not decided on pairings for Naruto yet, im torn between a few, I Really like NarutoxErza but there are so amny I want to make my story stand out (hopefully) I was also maybe thinking NarutoxLucy but im not sure. Another is NarutoxUltear but still not sure. **

**Anyway please review and fav if you like it, the more feedback I get the more likely I am to post sooner. Also for anyone that might be wondering if Naruto will get any of his moves from the anime the answers is yes he is getting some but not all. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chakra Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 2: Birthday's and Goodbye's

**6 years later x774**

Naruto woke up with a huge smile on his face, today was October 10th. Naruto's birthday. This birthday was special though, because today he turned ten years old, and Hagormo said because he would finally be reaching double digits he would teach Naruto a some of the **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts**.

Naruto climbed on top of his father's nose (or snout whatever floats your boat) and started jumping up and down shouting for him to wake up. Eventually he opened and eye that was as big as Naruto himself. He then picked Naruto up by the back of his shirt and placed him off to the side and then continued to sleep

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head, he hated when his dad did this. Why out of all the dragons out there did he get stuck with the grouchy dragon that always slept in way past noon, sure he was powerful. Hell, he was only matched by a few when it came to power and strength but he was just so damn lazy it wasn't even funny.

Having enough of Hagoromo's laziness he saw a few rocks on the ground in the cave they were currently in and threw them straight at the dragon's head. He knew it wouldn't hurt, it wans't that he wasn't physically strong, no in terms of strength he was above average for kids his age. But throwing rocks at a dragon it would be less than him being flicked I the forehead, he knew however like being constantly flicked that you would eventually loose your patience.

Minutes later Naruto had made no progress and was growing tired of this now. He grinned and knew what would wake his father up. He took a deep breath and gathered a large amount of magic energy and let it all out in one big roar and shouted

"**Chakra Dragons Roar!"**

it was then that a large beam of blue chakra shot straight out of his mouth and hit the huge chakra dragon straight in the face. This of course had the desired affect as Hagoromo was now very much awake.

"**Ok Naruto I'm up, I'm up calm down" **Hagoromo said his tone of voice clearly showing his irritation with his son

"Good now you can give me presents and teach me those new moves your promised so I can totally kick some butt!" Naruto yelled in excitement all while making some punching motions as if he were in a boxing match.

"**Yes of course Naruto I shall give you your present" **the dragon said as he pulled out what appeared to be a bright red scarf with six white Magatama similar to Hagoromo's own on one end of the scarf, the scarf felt smooth and sleek in Naruto's hand, yet durable.

Naruto wrapped the scarf around his neck he instantly felt much warmer and it was indeed very comfortable. Naruto gave a foxy smile to his adoptive father "Thanks Tou-san I'll never loose it. I promise and I never break my promises!" he exclaimed

Hagoromo smiled at that. The boy was right he always did like to keep his promises, and to this day he still had kept ever single promise. **"well Naruto I'm glad you like it now what do you say I teach you those spells I promised you?" **he asked

he knew instantly he had Naruto's attention he always wanted to become stronger and learn more,he always worked hard and never gave up and he had inhumane stamina to compliment his drive and determination

"Yeah!" Naruto said with an excited face "what am I going to learn is it some super cool move that knocks everyone out in one hit?. Or does it turn me into an actual Dragon?! Huh? Which is it?!"

Hagoromo sighed as much as he loved his son he always went over the top and was so hyperactive it could become unbearable. **"No Naruto I'm afraid that no such spell exists. However this first spell is an enhancement spell known as the Chakra Drive it improves speed, strength, awareness and your senses." **

"Whoa that's cool now lets get to learning!" Naruto shouted

Hagoromo smiled once again at his eagerness **'Oh my boy how I'm going to miss you' **he thought. He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind he still had a few more years to be with Naruto and he planned to make every second count so he decided to get back to Naruto's training.

**3 years later july 7th x777**

"**Chakra Dragon's Hammer Drop!"**

The clearing in the forests just outside of Oshibana Town was completely obliterated in an instant, when the dust cleared there stood a young blonde teen that looked around 13. Naruto had changed a lot other the years he had spent with Hagoromo his hair had grown much longer, it was just as wild and gravity defying as before now he had two medium sized bangs that came half way down his face, framing just above his chin with several large strands of hair covering his forehead. His eyes still remained blue however he now had silted pupils as a side effect of his **Dragon Slayer Magic**.

Hagoromo of course got him out of his torn dirty clothes years ago when they first met, he now wore simple black boots with black cargo trousers with large pockets on the sides of the legs. He currently had on a simple short sleeved white t-shirt along with his scarf he got for his 10th birthday which he rarely took off, he even slept with it on most of the time. Naruto also had grown in height and now stood at an impressive 5ft 4".

"**Well done Naruto it appears you have finally mastered the Chakra Dragons Hammer Drop. You certainly are most impressive" **Hagoromo said as he looked over to his adoptive son, pride evident on his face.

"Yes I finally got it down properly! Ha just you wait Tou-san now I'm going to be the strongest mage ever and make you proud of me. Believe it!" Naruto shouted

**'My boy you already have made me proud, it is why it pains me that I have to leave you today' **Hagoromo thought sadly. He had been dreading this day for years now, he could only imagine how some of the others must be feeling mainly Igneel. He knew how close he was to his son Natsu, he would never forget that day when him and Naruto met for the first time

**Flashback 2 years ago**

Naruto was walking through the woods with his head looking up at the sky and the clouds just floating there peacefully undisturbed. The clouds then broke apart and the sun shone through blinding Naruto as he covered his eyes with his hands he wasn't paying attention to where he was going or his surrounding then suddenly...

"OOFH"

"OOFH"

Naruto had no idea what just happened one minute he was cloud watching and then the next he was sitting on his ass rubbing his sore head. He looked up to see a boy not much younger than him maybe bye two years or so, with wild hair like his only his was... pink?!

As Naruto stood up and got a closer look at the boy in front of him. He wore a red long sleeved t-shirt, along with light and bark brown shorts. Like Naruto he had a scarf too, only his was white and had a scaly looking pattern that reminded him of dragon scales. 'Man pink hair that's weird' Naruto thought, however he was brought out of his thoughts when he realised the pink haired boy was shouting at him

"huh what did you say?" Naruto asked

"I said watch where you're going blondie!"

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead "Hey who you calling blondie, pinky?! And also you ran into me idiot, you watch where you're going!" the blonde dragon slayer shouted

"OI you want fight or something?!" the strange pink haired male shouted back

"Oh you're on! I won't even have to break a sweat"

At that the boys hand erupted into brilliant flames that danced and flickered in the sunlight.'This guy uses magic?' Naruto thought as he saw the boy charge him. He smirked and then Naruto's own hand was suddenly covered in a blue aura that was his **Chakra Dragon Slayer Magic**. As both boy's charged each other both cried out as they landed a hit on each other's faces at the same time

"**Chakra Dragon's Steel Fist!"**

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

As the hits connected both boys where sent flying backwards on the ground. As they eventually hoisted themselves up they quickly remembered what the other had said and then suddenly

"YOU'RE A DRGON SLAYER TOO!" they both shouted at each other pointing at the other. It was then they realised since they were both dragon slayers that one had to outdo the other. They charged each other again with their fists alight with they're respective **Dragon Slayer Magic**. It was then Naruto noticed his fellow dragon slayer's form was well off, Naruto deduced he must have been more of a brawler and decided to use this to his advantage as his defence would be sloppy and it wouldn't be too hard to get inside of his guard.

Taking advantage of his opponents sloppy moves Naruto ducked a fiery fist heading straight for his head and then ignited his foot in chakra and shouted **"Chakra Dragon's Wing Kick!"** he then round house kicked the pink haired boy in straight in the face sending him straight to the ground in a heap of pain.

Naruto deciding to take advantage of his opponent being down he charged his fits with chakra and jumped high in the air smashing his fists together and proceeding to bring them down on the fire dragon slayer he shouted **"Chakra Dragon's-" **

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

Naruto had absolutely no time to react as he was hit in mid air by the massive fire attack and sent backwards before he could complete his own attack. He had to admit that one really hurt, this guy was far from a push over.

"(pant) what's (pant) your name?" the fire dragon slayer asked him

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hagoromo" he said in-between pants "You?" he asked in return

The pink haired boy smiled at the name 'Fishcake'. "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. Nice to meet ya Fishcake" he smirked as he saw Naruto grow a tick mark

"Hey it means maelstrom you hothead!" he shouted at Natsu. He hated when people called him fishcake, why couldn't people see it meant maelstrom it sounded so much cooler and more bad-ass to him, fishcake just made him sound lame and he hated sounding lame! He was the son of dragon for heavens sake not some fish.

He was about to continue to with their argument when he heard and all too familiar voice.** "Naruto would you mind telling me what's going and why I could sense you fighting this young boy with your magic I told you not to use it yet unless you are in danger" **Hagoromo said looking at the boy just daring him to try defy him but before anything could be said another large beloowing voice sounded out

"**Are you saying my son isn't a threat Hagoromo?" **asked the voice. All three turned to see Igneel the most powerful of all fire dragons. Igneel was a large dragon roughly the same size as Hagoromo he had a white underbelly like that of Hagoromo as well as red scales. However Igneel had a pointed horn on the edge of his nose (or snout) and had had small appendages on the side of his head that looked fairly familiar to that of his wings only scaled down. Igneel also had bright yellow yes that shone so bright it wasn't clear if he had a pupil or not in his eyes.

"**My my Igneel-kun it certainly has been awhile since we last crossed paths hmm? Although I must say you have aged far better than I" **Hagoromo said to his fellow dragon.

"**Oh shut it you old coot" **Igneel said **"Mind telling me what your son here was doing attacking Natsu?"**

Naruto was the one to answer the fire dragons questions "Hey he was the one asking for a fight and started busting out magic first!"

Igneel sighed at this**"Why does that not surprise me?" **The fire dragon asked rhetorically before turning to Natsu **"Natsu what have I told you about being a hothead" **Igneel said as he continued to lecture Natsu on using his brain first. Naruto of course couldnt help but snicker at the 'hothead' comment as it was quite literally true.

Hagoromo finally spoke up **"Well as nice as this was Igneel-kun I'm afraid me and Naruto must be leaving." **Naruto then proceeded to climb on top of his fathers head as they flew off he left Natsu with one last comment "See you around flame-brain!" he shouted .

**Flashback End**

Hagoromo smiled at that memory but quickly turned back to Naruto and said **"Now Naruto as a reward why don't you go into town and get yourself some lunch hmm?" **as he handed his son as much jewels as he could carry

"Yeah ramen, ramen, ramen!" he shouted and ran off. As he ran he quickly shouted back "Thanks Tou-san, I love you!" and as soon as the words left his mouth he was gone and Hagoromo knew he would most likely never see the boy again. He then flew off thinking about how much he was going to miss his Naruto.

**23 bowls of ramen later **

Naruto had just finished dozens of bowls of ramen like he did every time he went to Ichiraku Ramen. And was currently making his way back to where he lived with Hagoromo. Thinking back to the massive chakra dragon, Naruto couldn't help but notice that he had been very distant lately. It was rather strange, it had started at the beginning at the year which was rather odd. Was it like a special dragon thing that happened only once like ten years or something? He really had no idea but he was defiantly going to bring it up at some point.

He came out of his thoughts when he noticed he was at his destination. But something was wrong, where was Hagoromo? He never said he was going out to get, or do anything. Naruto just shrugged it off and decided he could do with a nap after all that ramen so he went over to a tree propped himself up against it and let sleep take him.

He woke later and realized something 'It's Morning!' he thought. But where was his Tou-san? He should have been back by now. Now he was really getting worried, It's not like he got hurt, he was a dragon one of the most powerful of his species this was making no sense at all.

"TOU-SAN!" he shouted "TOU-SAN!" he shouted again. This continued the entire day as he search for what felt like forever, but he continued on he just wanted to see Hagoromo again.

He then found himself at a small pond, it was then he realized that his throat was sore from all the shouting. He fell to his knee's and drank up the water faster than a dog that had been left out in the sun too long. After he was done he just stayed there and looked at his reflection in the water. Why? Why did he leave? Was he not good enough? Not strong enough? It was then the water started to ripple, he was crying, it was only a few tears but he then let it all out he sat there and cried into the heavens for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't know it but all across Fiore other dragon slayers just like him wept along side him.

A month had passed since Hagoromo had left young Naruto all alone and for the month he had managed to survive with the jewels he was left. But he was running low now and wouldn't be able to survive much longer, he needed money, he needed to join a guild.

Yes it was the only way he could get the money he needed to live now. From the amount of noise coming from Naruto's pocket he guessed he had just enough left to afford a train, so with that he set off towards Clover Town to get a train to anywhere that had a guild.

**Clover Town**

Makarov Dreyar sighed as he walked through the streets of Clover Town on his way to the train station. He had just come from a guild masters meeting held in Clover Town, it was the same as it usually was for him just meeting up with old friends such as Master Bob of Blue Pegasus, and discussing happenings with their guilds of course there was quite the fair bit of talk about his guild again. Fairy Tail always had a reputation for leveling entire towns and recently it was no different.

He had to chuckle at the thought of the magic counsel getting all the complaints about Fairy Tail, however this meant the guild was always getting punished for their actions. He really wish the guild members would show some restraint for once, Erza Scarlet one of their newer mages who joined last year was one of the only ones who didn't seem to destroy everything she touched. He wondered just how long that would last...

As he was thinking he didn't notice where he was going and bumbled straight into someone and fell over. He looked up to see a teen with sun kissed blonde hair, blue silted eyes, a red scarf with regular black cargo trousers and boots.

"Oh hey sorry old man I didn't see you there with yo being shorter than me an' all" the teen said giving an eye smile and a foxy grin.

"No problem young man, I should have been watching where I was going" Makarov replied as he dusted himself off after getting up off the ground.

Naruto studied the short old man for a second. He had a big white moustache, Naruto couldn't say much about his hair as he had on some weird blue and orange hat that looked like something a jester would wear. His jacket also matched his hat but rather than striped it was pure orange with Blue cuffs on the sleeves. Under the jacket was a white t-shirt with some weird insignia in black that looked a bit like a fairy? He decided to question him on that "Hey wants the insignia on your shirt?" he questioned

Makarov smirked at that question "Oh this is the Fairy Tail guild insignia" he said

Naruto smiled at that. 'looks like I hit the jackpot' he thought. "Cool your in a guild old man? But aren't you a bit too old to be a mage?" he asked. It was a reasonable question, the guy looked like he was in his 80's

"I'm actually the guild master, and why do you say that, are you a mage?" Makarov asked the boy

Naruto gave a wide smile "Damn right I am!" he shouted. "Hey I don't suppose I could join your guild could I, or do I have to go through some stupid test?"

"Well of course you can young man. Can I ask your name?"Makarov asked. He could see great potential in this child he had a huge amount of magic energy leaking out of him subconsciously

"Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Makarov Dreyar. Now what do you say he go catch the train before it leaves eh?"

As they sat on the train on their way to Magnolia Naruto discovered something he never knew about himself.

He had very, **very **bad motion sickness

when they arrived at magnolia station Naruto threw himself off the train and started kissing the ground as if it was the holiest thing in the whole of Fiore. Makarov had to chuckle at that he was just as bad if not worse than the guilds newest official member Natsu when it came to motion sickness.

After a few minutes Naruto finally stood up and was ready to go Makarov spoke up "Well come on we might as well get going" As they walked through the town Makarov explained the basics of how a guild worked. Explaining how a mage took a job from the board and how they could complete it solo or with a partner/ team. He also went into a rough explanation of the S-class mission system and S-class mages. It was at this point Naruto declared he'd be a SS-class mage in no time, which caused Makarov to smile at the young man's enthusiasm.

It was then that the tow found themselves in front of the Fairy Tail guild.**(A/N: I don't really need to explain what it looks like plus I would do a crappy job at it anyway)** Makarov was the first to speak

"Well Naruto welcome to Fairy Tail!"

**Chapter End**

**I have decided on a pairing but im going to keep it secret for now until it becomes clear in the story **

**I would also like to thank everyone for fav and following this story as at the time of posting the story has 38 favs and 33 follows which to say this is my first attempt at a fanfic and considering the first chapter was really short is great for me and I also received some encouraging reviews as well as advice on a few things **


	3. Chapter 3

The Chakra Dragon Slayer

Chapter 3: Meetings, Reunions and Initiations

"Dragon" Normal speech

'Dragon' Normal thinking

**"Dragon" Dragon/ Demon speech**

**'Dragon' Dragon/ Demon thinking **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail (although I wish I did)**

Makarov and Naruto walked through the large doors of the Fairy Tail guild to see the entire guild in a massive all out brawl, magic was flying left, right and centre as the entire guild fought one another.

Naruto just inhaled, taking in all the new scents, Naruto being a dragon slayer had sense's far more powerful than other humans. It was then he noticed a fairly familiar scent but couldn't put his finger on just who it belonged too, Naruto thought he'd investigate it later as he looked down to Makarov. "Erm does this happen a lot?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Yeah it certainly does" Chuckled Makarov. "Now come with me and I'll get you initiated" The guild master said as he motioned for the blond to follow him.

After registering Naruto as an official member, Makarov pulled out a stamp and turned to the blond dragon slayer. "Where do you want your guild mark and in what colour?"

Naruto took on a thinking pose that if many of the women in magnolia saw they would have cried out _'KAWAII'_.

After thinking Naruto spoke up "Here and in orange please" he said as he pointed half way up the underside of his left forearm. Which Makarov then placed the Fairy Tail guild mark in orange in Naruto's desired spot.

"Congratulations you're now an official member of the guild" The dwarf said with a smile

Naruto gave him a foxy grin. "Thanks old man I'm off to join in on the fun" He said as he disappeared in a swirl of blue chakra that left Makarov stunned on second later he heard a cry in the middle of the guild hall where the brawl was taking place.

"**Chakra Dragon's Seismic Quake!"**

As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto plunged his chakra coated hands into the floor, that sent everyone in the near vicinity tumbling to the ground. When everyone recovered they saw the origin of that last magic spell.

Naruto stood there learning onto a support pillar as if nothing happened and then gave a friendly wave "Yo" He said casually

Everyone stared at the new comer just wonder who he was this is when Gray Fullbuster spoke up (not wearing his clothes of course) "Hey blondie who the hell do you think you are just walking in here and attacking us?"He shouted

"Me? Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a mage here"He said in an all too cool attitude.

"Oh yeah how come I've never seen you before then? Grey asked in retaliation

"Erm maybe because I'm new? Jeez are you stupid or something" He asked rhetorically. To which everyone laughed, infuriating Gray to no end, he was about to shout back when someone interrupted him

"AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Natsu Cried out, pointing an accusing finger at the blond as if he was guilty of some crime against humanity

"Natsu?" Naruto asked in suprise "What the hell are you doing here I thought you'd be with Igneel?"

As he said that Natsu's eyes' changed as they were filled with pain and sorrow that Naruto knew all too well ever since Hagoromo left him, and he already knew what was coming next.

"Igneel..."Natsu paused "Igneel left. Have you seen him?" He asked. His eyes now full of hope.

"No sorry I haven't. I can't believe Igneel left you too" The blond replied

"What do you mean did your dragon leave you too?" The fire dragon slayer asked

"Stop bullshitting Natsu, dragon's don't exist" Gray said

Naruto grew very angry at this as this guy was basically saying all his memory's with Hagoromo were just lies "Oh so I suppose then if dragon's aren't real then I just imaged having a father who look out for me, clothed me, fed me and taught wHEN NO ONE ELSE WOULD HMM? I SUPPSOE THAT WAS ALL ONE BIG DREAM WASN'T IT!" Naruto shouted at Gray in full fury.

"w-what you mean-" Gray was never able to finish as he was cut off by Naruto

"Yes just like Natsu I was raised by a dragon also until last month when my father Hagoromo The Chakra Dragon abandoned me all on my own, leaving without a word. I still don't know why he left, I don't know whether it was because I wasn't good enough or what but I still love him because he was the only family I ever had. And by saying dragons' are not real you are spitting on the memory of my father and Natsu's and all the other possible dragon slayer's out there and if you continue to do so I'll beat you into the ground so hard you'll forget how to use magic" He shouted whilst being engulfed in Chakra, everyone could feel the raw power radiating from the dragon slayer

Everyone was too shocked to speak, first some new kid knocks everyone on their arse's with just one spell, and then he confirmed that Natsu was indeed raised by a dragon and he too was also raised by one, and then continued to give Gray a verbal beat down. All in all there was just too much going on for everyone to contemplate.

After Naruto calmed down he let out a sigh "I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my cool like that, it's just that the scar's still there I guess" The blond dragon slayer said as he held out a hand to Gray, who accepted. "Friends?"

"Friends"

Naruto smiled as he sent a hay-maker straight to Gray's face. "Now I do believe we were all in the middle of a fight" he said with a grin.

At that everyone cheered and continued to fight until the day was out. But no one forgot the important lesson they all learned that day.

**Don't** piss off Naruto.

**7 years later July 2nd x784 Hargeon Town**

Naruto Uzumaki walked through Hargeon Town, he had just finished taking care of some Vulcan's not too far away and decided to get some lunch before catching the train.

Naruto had changed a lot over his years in Fairy Tail. His hair still stayed the same length in proportion to his face, the only difference in his hair was that his fringe was now far longer just reaching his blond eyebrows. His face had now lost all signs of baby fat, as he now had a well defined jaw. Naruto had an lean but muscular build with well defined musical. His outfit had not changed much over the years he still wore a white t-shirt but he now had a high collared black jacket that was currently unzipped (Imagine his jacket from his new design in Naruto: the last), he also had both sleeves unfolded to their full length hiding his guild mark, on the back of his jacket was the red Kanji for "Maelstrom". He also wore black trousers (ANBU trousers) with the ends tucked into his black steel toe capped boots. After 7 years just like Natsu he wore his red scarf with the six white magatama on one end, he also wore his scarf identical to Natsu, with one end over his back and other over his chest.

It was as he was walking through the town he heard the unmistakable cries of fan girls. Just the thought of them sent shivers down his spine, but what intrigued him the most was that they screaming "Salamander!"

"Huh that's strange, Natsu was never this popular with the ladies before" The dragon slayer said. It was then he heard the voice besides him

"Yes Natsu would be the last person I expect to have fan girls" The voice said. Naruto look to his right to see his loyal partner Kurama sat upon his shoulder. Kurama was a dark orange exceed that wore a fox costume, he also had several whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Might as well go say hi I guess" Naruto replied as he made his way through the horde of fan girls and as he squeezed past the last line of horny women He raised and arm to say hi "Hey Nat-su..." The words died in his mouth as the person he was looking at and claiming to be Salamander was far from Natsu.

"You aren't Natsu" The blond stated with a blank face

"I no not of this 'Natsu' you speak of, I am the great Salamander. Perhaps you would like and autograph?" The impersonator said

Naruto looked at him with a bored expression on his face. 'Who the hell does this guy think he's fooling' Naruto thought. He finally spoke up "No thanks" Just as he was about to receive a brutal beating from the girls that were drooling over him he spoke again "Oh and nice charm spell by the way" He said nonchalantly as he walked away to find Natsu with his head shoved down the drain, and Happy trying desperately to pull him out.

Walking up to the duo, Naruto grabbed Natsu by his leg and and yanked him out by. "Jeez Natsu what the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked

Natsu realising just who was talking to him lit up with excitement "Naruto!" He shouted. Taking a better look at Natsu, you could see he had changed a lot just like Naruto. As he was far taller and muscular than he was 7 years ago, and now had a companion like Naruto that was also and Exceed. Happy was a blue exceed with a white tipped tail that wore a green travel pack on his back tied around his neck.

"Yo" Naruto greeted with his trademark eye smile and wave. It was at this point that a new comer made their presence known

"Hey thanks for saving me back there!" said the voice. The two dragon slayers and their companions turned to see a woman around the same age as Natsu with long blond hair with tow lengthy bangs that went down to the top of her impressive bust that was covered by a white vest that had blue lining and a stripe across her chest. She also wore a blue mini skirt with a brown belt that held a whip and what appeared to be Celestial Spirit gate keys, she also wore black boots that went to just bellow her knee's.

"Er no problem I guess?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head, looking rather sheepish.

"How about I treat you both to lunch as a thank you?" She offered.

Both Dragon slayers looked at one another and then back to the blond with stars in their eyes. "YOSH! LETS GO!" They shouted making the girl sweatdropped.

**At a Restaurant in Hargeon**

The girl who had introduced herself as Lucy was now watching Naruto and Natsu stuff their faces with food. Whilst Natsu was eating platefuls of meat, Naruto had a large stack of bowls next to him as he got onto his 15th bowl of Ramen. As happy and Kurama sat off to the side

Deciding to speak up Lucy said "Sooo Naruto, Natsu, Kurama and Happy right?" She asked

"Aye!" Was all she got as a response from the blue cat.

"Oh man thanks for the food!" Said Naruto with a face full of noodles

"Heh you're welcome" Lucy said. "Again thanks for saving from that creep Salamander, see he was using a charm spell to get everyone to fall for him and I would have too if it wasn't for you guys barging in as you did, so this is just my way of saying thanks!" All she got for a response was a muffled noises coming from the pair

I know I don't seem like it but I'm a mage too!" She said happily whilst pointing at her face

"Yeah?" Natsu said in between bits of meat

"Yeah I haven't joined a guild yet though so I can't really be considered a full fledged mage until I do. But I'm hoping to join one soon, and the one I really wanna join is Fairy Tail! They're the best and most popular guild there is" Lucy said not realizing how much she was rambling on. "Oh I'm sorry this probably isn't making much sense to you is it"

"Oh yeah you guys were looking for someone right? What was it, Ignal or something?"She asked curiously

This caught Naruto's attention and he turned to Natsu and said "Natsu what did I tell you stop looking for Igneel you aren't going to find him unless he wants to be found, Same goes for Hagoromo" Naruto then hit Natsu over the back of the head "Plus what the hell is a fire dragon going to be doing in the middle of town!"

Lucy looked confused at this. "Erm I don't get it, your friend Igneel looks like a fire dragon?" she asked

"No you got it all wrong" Natsu said " Igneel doesn't look like a dragon he is one"

"Y-you can't be serious right?" Lucy asked, slightly caught off guard

For the first time Kurama spoke up "Of course they are do they look like they're joking, Little girl"

"Hey Kurama stop being such an ass for once, Plus she's bigger and older than you so your just some cute little cat to her!" Naruto shouted at Kurama

"Fool! I am no _'Little cat' _I am the great Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune!" Kurama retorted

"Like hell you are! You're not a fox and you don't even have nine tails you baka!"

The tow were now staring into each other eyes looking as if they wanted to kill the other with the occasional spark of lightning travelling between their eyes. Lucy, deciding now was a good time to leave said her goodbyes and made it too the door, turned around to see Naruto, Natsu and Happy on their hands and knee's as if they were begging.

"Thank you for your kindness!" Naruto shouted alerting the whole restaurant

"Kindness!" Natsu and happy repeated. Meanwhile Kurama was just off to the side shaking his head at their antics.

**With Lucy later that night**

Lucy was scared. No scratch that she was terrified, the so called 'Salamander' had invited her to his party on his ship with promise of her being accepted into Fairy Tail. She accepted without hesitation of course, but now she was regretting it she had just found out it was a trap and she was to be sold into slaving and prostitution. She tried to fight with her gate keys but it they were simply knocked out of her hand and into the ocean. She had resided to her fate, and just accepted no one was coming to save her, but then...

_Crash!_

Lucy looked up to see the two guys from earlier had came crashing through the roof of the ship. How they got their she didn't know but right now she couldn't have cared less.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the thugs shouted

That's when Naruto spoke up "We ar-" He didn't get to finish however as he and Natsu fell to the floor holding their stomachs and turned deathly pale as if they were about to throw up.

"Oh man we really should have thought this through" Said Natsu looking far better off than Naruto be still ill all the same.

Lucy was about to speak up when Happy came flying in and grabbed Lucy and flew off. "Hey cat, shouldn't we go back to help!" Lucy yelled as Happy dodged the fake 'Salamander's' magic that was being shot at them.

"Nah Natsu and Naruto will be fine!" he shouted over the sound of magic. His expression fell a second later "Hey lucy..." He said

"What?"

"My magic is up!" he yelled as they both fell into the ocean.

As Lucy was underwater she noticed her gate keys caught on a rock under the water swam down to pick them up. After swimming back up Lucy summoned Aquarius and she washed the ship back into shore along with Lucy but beggars can't be choosers.

"Stupid Aquarius" She muttered

"Oh hey Luigi was it?" The voice of Naruto sounded out as he flew down to her being carried by Kurama

"It's Lucy!" She shouted

The two then watched as Natsu announced he was a Fairy Tail Wizard to Bora who was man's real name.

"Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?!" Lucy shouted in Disbelief and then turned to Naruto. "Then that must mean..."

"Yep I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard too" The blond said rolling up his sleeve to show his guild mark.

"Errr Lucy you might want to stand back a minute" Naruto said.

Lucy turned to see a massive brute roughly 6ft 2" that was built like a brick wall charging them. She then watched as lunged at Naruto who rolled out to his right and then grabbed the arm of the brute with his left hand as a ball of blue mysterious energy appeared in Naruto's right hand as he flip over and plunged the ball of energy into the man's back which sent him crashing into the ground

"**Chakra Dragon's Rasengan!"**

Lucy watched in fascination at Naruto's magic and after then seeing Natsu perform a similar magic only with flames. It was then that Naruto told her about about his and Natsu's magic and how it was originally used to deal with dragons.

"Is that Magic? I've never heard such a thing" Lucy asked

"Oh it dern sure is" Naruto replied with a grin.

It was then after Natsu defeated his foe with ease that the military showed up. Naruto Picked up Lucy and ran off closely followed by Natsu, Kurama and Happy "Shit its the Military, Cheese it!"

"Hey where are you taking me!" Lucy demanded

"Well you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu said "So let's go!"

**End Chapter**

**Author Notes: I hope you liked this chapter as we're now into Canon.**

**Sorry if you feel like I rushed certain parts, I have several college assignments in soon so I had to kind of rush this towards the end. Also If there are any people reading this story who are fans of The Creature's or Kootra I hope you liked the little Easter egg I put in.**

**anyway, please review etc etc. I'm not sure how long it will take for Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chakra Dragon Slayer**

Chapter 3:Welcome home

"Man it's good to be home!" Naruto said as the blond came up to the doors of Fairy Tail, accompanied by Kurama, Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

"Wow it's really Fairy Tail!" Lucy said in disbelief "So is there some like test I have to pass, or something?"

"Nah you just gotta go talk to old man and he'll get you signed up. Then you just pick where you want your guild mark and in what colour" Naruto clarified

The group walked inside to see everyone drinking and eating everything seemed fairy peaceful for the most part until Natsu spoke up "We're Home!" The fire dragon slayer shouted

"Oh hey Natsu" A random guild mate spoke up "I read about the Hargeon incident in the..." He was unable to finish his sentence as he received a foot straight to the face courtesy of Natsu, that sent him flying

"Teme! That info you gave me on the salamander was fake!" Natsu shouted accusingly.

Unfortunately this just lit fuse and soon the majority of the guild was brawling it out. Lucy just stood there with stars in her eyes at the fact that she was in the Fairy Tail guild hall, she was so entranced by the fact she didn't notice Naruto running over to Mira ordering 15 bowls of miso ramen.

Lucy was shocked out of her thoughts when a boy that looked Natsu's age stood up and shouted "Did someone say Natsu was back!? I've still got a score to settle with him!" Shouted the boy. Said boy was currently only wearing his boxer shorts much to Lucy's confusion he was also very well built physically like Natsu and Naruto. He had a dark blue Fairy Tail guild mark on his right pec, he also wore a long silver necklace that was the shape of a sword. His hair was very dark blue which bordered on black with black eyes. This was Gray Fullbuster, a wizard who used **Ice-make Magic**.

Natsu hearing his name turned to Gray "You wanna fight you damn stripper?!" Natsu half asked, half yelled.

"Oh you bet I do flame-brain!" Gray retorted as the two then slugged it out with one another.

Meanwhile Naruto had just finished the last of his miso ramen, and deciding he wasn't satisfied called out "Hey Mira-chan can I have some beef ramen over here?" The dragon slyer asked.

Mirajane Strauss was an incredibly kind and beautiful woman with long curly silver hair with her fringe kept in a little tuft of a ponytail. She also had large blue eyes that were a similar shade to Naruto's. She wore a long red and pink dress that did very little to cover her large D-cup breasts and curvy figure. "Sure Naruto-kun let me just serve Wakaba first" Mira said with a pure kind-hearted smile.

After waiting for a minute or two Naruto received his ramen and began to tuck in to his oh-so-delicious ramen. In fact he was so engrossed in his meal he wasn't paying attention and missed the masters speech. He only caught brief parts of the speech, something about "screw the council".

Naruto was however brought away from his precious ramen when the newest guild member Lucy came over to him "Hey Naruto look I got my guild mark, see?" she said showing off her pink guild mark that was located on the back of her right hand.

"Oh hey Lucy good for you. I hope you don't find the guild too intimidating" The male of the two blondes asked.

Lucy smiled at his show of concern "Oh no its rather... eccentric but it's fine. Why were you intimidated by the guild when you first joined?" Asked Lucy.

"Me? Hell no. The moment I got my guild mark I jumped in the middle of a brawl and knocked everyone on their asses" Naruto laughed "ah those were the days" The blond said with a sigh whilst looking up as if waiting for some cheesy flashback to happen.

"Err what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I honestly have no idea" Naruto said "Yeah anyway if you don't mind me I'll be getting back to my ramen now"

Lucy just watched in awe and confusion as he seemed to devour bowl after bowl of ramen. Well that all changed when Gray bumped into Naruto, knocking his ramen over in the process.

The whole guild was silent, it was as if time slowed down as everyone watched in horror as they saw the ramen spilling off the bar.

They turned their attention to Naruto was surrounded in a aura of death as his bangs covered his eyes from view as he looked down at his wasted ramen.

"Oh dear here we go again" Said Mira

"Oh hey Naruto didn't see you there hehe" Gray said scratching the back of his head "My bad man, you can always get more ramen right?" The ice-make asked with hopefulness

"Grey..." Naruto said in a neutral tone that seemed to scare the shit out of the stripper"...the crime you have just committed is unforgivable"

The guild watched as both of Naruto's fist were covered with chakra and they knew that none of them were safe. It was then a guild member spoke up "Run! Don't turn back just Run!"

This was Naruto's que to attack as he turned and kicked Gray right in his manhood, as Gray bent over in pain from the attack to every man's pride and joy, that his hair was grabbed by Naruto's left hand and was then received an uppercut to the face, sending him flying into several members of the guild. Naruto then proceeded to run rampant through the entire guild. No one except for Mira, Lucy and the master were safe. It was like the blond dragon slayer was a force of nature itself.

Naruto stood looking over his handy work with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "well I'm going home for the day Mira-chan. Oh Lucy do you have anywhere to stay? 'Casue I have a spare room at my apartment if you want to stay until you get on your feet?" He asked Lucy

Lucy smiled at her fellow blond. "Thanks but I have to decline, I'd feel like I was intruding at your house. Plus Mira already offered to have me at hers until I find a place" She replied.

"Fair enough. Anyway I'm off, see you when I see you" He said lazily

waving over his shoulder as he walked out the guild.

After a few moments Lucy spoke "Errr what the hell was all this about?" Lucy asked pointing to the groaning guild members

"Oh that" Mira spoke in her kind whole hearted voice "That is what happens when you get in-between Naruto-kun and his ramen" She replied with a smile as she walked off to help some of the still concious members of the guild.

**XxX**

**Days Later**

Naruto was taking a nap in the guild hall when he was woken by the sound of the guild doors being kicked open.

Naruto cracked open and eyelid to see Loke, a orange haired wizard with blue sunglasses. He had on a large green jacket with a fur lined hood and an orange t-shirt underneath with dark combat trousers.

"Guy's we've got trouble!" shouted Loke "Erza's back!"

as soon as the words left his mouth the entire guild was silent in fear, dread and shock. Naruto of course didn't look shocked or worried in the least.

"Erza-san... I think Natsu mentioned her before on a mission" spoke Lucy, still rather confused on just why everyone was so spooked.

"Well you could most postpositively call Erza the strongest female in Fairy Tail" Said Mira

It was then everyone heard heavy footsteps and looked to the door to see the silhouette of a woman carry something incredibly large over her shoulder.

As the silhouette came through the doors of the guild a woman dropped what looked like a massive decorated horn on the floor.

Said woman was very beautiful and looked to be around 18-19 years old. She had long scarlet hair that came down to the small of her back, she had large, deep brown eyes. She wore armour on her upper body that clung to her slender frame nicely. Finally she wore armoured gauntlets to go with her upper body armour, as well as a blue skirt with black knee high boots. This was Erza scarlet or otherwise known as, Titania.

"Is master here?" The young scarlet beauty asked

"Master is away at the regular guild master meetings" Mira replied

"Ah I see"

"Erza-san" spoke a random guild member "What is that giant horn like thing you have with you?"

"It is the horn of a monster I defeated, the locals decorated it and gave it me as a thank you gift for saving their town. Do you have a problem with it" She asked in a fairly threatening tone.

"N-no not at all" said the guild member.

Naruto sat off to the side, watching in amusement as Erza gave everyone a verbal bashing. About how they should behave and discipline. What she said next was what caught Naruto's attention.

"Are Natsu, Naruto and Gray here?" She asked. Getting Naruto to raise a single eyebrow.

"H-hey Erza" Spoke Gray who was sweating bullets "Both me and Natsu are getting on, fine as always"

"Aye" spoke Natsu who looked every bit as scared as raven haired boy.

"Yo!" Spoke the blond dragon slayer casually. "What did you want us for?" He asked rather curious

"Well, when I was on my last mission I heard some troubling news about a dark guild Eisenwald. Now usually I would consult the master about this but as he is at the guild masters meeting I cannot" Ezra spoke in a deadly serious voice that let everyone know this was a most serious matter.

Gray not knowing where Erza was going with this spoke up "So why exactly are you telling us all this?" The ice wizard said.

"Because..." Erza said "Natsu, Naruto and Gray I need your help"

"Eh!?"

"Huh!?" were the intelligent answers from the younger of the wizards

"Meh sure. sounds fun, I haven't been on a mission in while now" Naruto said with a shrug that basically said he didn't care all too much and wasn't surprised by Erza asking for help.

"Good well I'll see you all tomorrow at the station" Erza said, turning around to leave the new team of wizards

"Hey we didn't even agree god dammit!" Shouted Gray but it was for nought as Erza was already gone

"I can't believe it..."Mira spoke "Erza, Naruto-kun, Gray and Natsu...It could very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail"

"Ah man this is impossible! How am I supposed to work with that stripper!" Natsu shouted pionting at Gray

"What did you say hot head!?" Shouted Gray in retaliation "I have to work with both you, Erza AND Naruto!? The guy is unbearable!" The ice mage shouted pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Hm, you say something Gray?" Naruto asked in a bored tone as if he wasn't listening at all.

"AH! You see how am I supposed to keep my sanity working with those three!"

The next hour was spent with Gray and Natsu complaining about working with each other and with Naruto seemingly ignoring them as if they weren't even there.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry that it took me almost a whole month to update but college is really restricting when I can write. damn assignments are getting ridiculous.**

**Anyway I want to discus some stuff. As you've guessed Naruto is obviously the main character, but one thing people do alot that I hate is they take all of Natsu's opponents and give them to Naruto and Natsu just gets shoved to the side like he's a nobody. I will not be doing this, I will give some if natsu's fights to Naruto but not all of them because i think its just a insult to Natsu's character to shove hi off to the side completely.  
><strong>

**Another thing is the pairing. Originally I was going to have NarutoxCana but after thinking on it more I have decided against it as im not to confident I could make it work. so I have decided on NarutoxErza, and yes i know it is overused but I have some good ideas on some some evernts that will take place between the two, some good, some bad.**

**Also I do have a new story planed that I might start in the holidays when i have some more time. well in honesty I have two ideas one is a Naruto story, whilst one is a NarutoxStarWars crossover. But anyway ill see you soon, sorry about the shorter chapter but you know college 'n stuff**

**Grug out**


End file.
